


Demon Bride

by shieroell029



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Force Awakens, Star Wars - The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Human, Lost - Freeform, Modern, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, man-eaters, soulmate, they are demons and they eat humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: Rey became lost to a different world and a creature in a mask saves her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you'll enjoy this fic, your comments and feedback are most welcome :)
> 
> If you have a tumblr, you can follow me here: shieroell.tumblr.com

Rey didn't know where she was, one minute she was taking a shortcut at an alley to go home, then when she turned a corner she was in a forest, she tried going back the way she came but all she sees are trees.

 

Rey clutched her things and carefully traverse the forest out of fear. She walked and walked until she hears footsteps, she followed it until she came across a road and some sort of parade passing by. However, as soon as she sees the people in that parade, Rey couldn't help but freeze from where she stood, they were not human looking at all, some wore masks, but some are visibly not human.

 

There was a tall hairy man, so hairy that he was like a walking furball. There were tiny creature like birds but without a beak and with odd colored feathers of orange, grey, and white that was waddling behind him.

 

There was also a man with red hair, fox ears, and tails riding a horse. A very tall woman with blonde hair and pale skin that was following the fox and when she passed by, Rey felt the air became freezing cold that she shivered. 

 

Are they Monsters? Demons?, whatever they are, her instinct tells her she needed to run, but her feet was planted on the ground.

 

Then the parade suddenly stopped. One of the carriages opened and a man with a black mask and cowl came out of it, he looked around for a bit before locking eyes with Rey. 

 

As the man came closer, he seemed to stare at her, looking at her from head to toe, and then said, “a human”, then the whole parade of monsters looked at her and started to crowed Rey, some looked at her curiously, some drooled like she was a meal. But before they can even come close, the man in the mask raised his hand as if commanding the rest of them to stop, then he raised his hand towards Rey and she lost consciousness.

 

These was the last things Rey remembered before waking up in a huge room in a stone building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are unpredictable, it depends on my mood and how busy I am, but please enjoy this chapter, comments and kudos are much welcome.

Rey looked around the room and there is a door that is unfortunately locked, was she even supposed to be surprise after what happened earlier. So she looked out the window and found that she was way too high up to even attempt to climb out of it, she wondered if this place was some sort of a castle. 

 

The view from the window was stunning but scary, there was a darkness to it that she just can't quite put her finger on, it's like the sun doesn't really shine here. The skies are red and the trees in the forest are not exactly green, it's a very dark color, she wasn't sure what color it is, but they don't seem to be dead. Frustrated, Rey sat back on the bed trying to look for ways for her to escape. 

 

Suddenly, a crow perched itself on the window then seemed to look at her. Of all the strange things that Rey has seen on this place, the crow seems to be the most normal thing here. Rey approached the crow carefully, and thankfully, it didn't fly away, she gave it a few scratches on its head when the door finally opened. Odd, that didn't scare the crow either. 

 

When Rey turns to see who opened the door, she finds the man in the mask from earlier. 

 

"Where am I?", Rey immediately asked the man before he could even move from the door.

 

He paused for a bit before answering, "You are my guest, the others will not bother you, you are under my protection." His voice seemed mechanical, like talking through a phone or a voice changer, it was odd, from what she has seen of this place, it didn’t seem to be technologically advanced, she guessed wrong. 

 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl on her face and sarcasm in her tone, "Gee thanks, forgive me if that doesn't make me less suspicious.'' 

 

"You still don't trust me?" the man asked, his head tilted a bit in wonder. 

 

"That happens when you are being held prisoner by a creature in a mask". 

 

Again, the man paused and seems to contemplate his next move. he then moved his hand at the back of the mask and there was a sort of mechanical sound that released  it, then he carefully removed it and placed it at the table by the door.

 

Rey was speechless, the man was, well, very much looked like a man and was quite handsome as well. He has hazel brown eyes but seems to have a tint of green on them, his hair is curly, just above the shoulder, and pitch black. He has several moles on his face but it only enhanced his features. 

 

“I am Kylo Ren, I vow to you that you will not be harmed under the roof of my home, I would ask for you to try to trust me miss, so I can help you out.” The man seemed to be trying to make his voice less threatening for her. 

 

Rey blinked a few times when she realized she was staring, hopefully, he didn't notice, so she only nodded as her response. 

 

"Tell me how you got here?", Kylo asked. 

 

Rey raised her eyebrow in annoyance, "I don't know, you tell me, you're the one with the fancy hand that knocked me out cold".

 

The man frowned and somehow to Rey, he looked cute. Kylo Ren raised his hand and pointed on the floor, “No, I did not mean this castle”, then pointed outside the window, “I meant this world, it should be almost impossible for humans to fall to this world". 

 

Rey was right, this place was a castle, but she wasn't sure how to answer that, the truth seems to be the best course of action. "I don't know, one minute I was walking home and when I turned a corner I was in a forest". 

 

The man raised tilted his head in his curiosity, "Did you walk far from where we found you?". 

 

"No I don't think so, maybe around 10 minutes walk". Rey replied. 

 

"I see", then the man turned to the crow, "You heard that didn't you Poe", the crow in the window flew inside Rey's room and as he lands to the ground he transformed into a man, this made Rey stumbled backwards. 

 

“Yes Boss!”, said the man or crow or whatever he is. The man had some feathers sticking out of his head, he dusted it off before saluting Kylo Ren. 

 

Kylo’s voice took a commanding tone when he talked to the other man. “Sweep the area, find it and close it, take Finn and Rose with you and if there are other humans that falls in, take them back here.”

 

Poe turned to Rey and winked at her, “Don't worry miss, the boss is not that bad, he won't hurt you, he's a big softy under that mask”. 

 

“Go Dameron, before I put you in the tiniest bird cage here”, Kylo’s voice was loud and the whole castle seems to have rumbled. Poe quickly left the room through the door instead of the window. 

 

“Wait, what does that mean?”. Rey asked in confusion. 

 

Kylo composed himself before he answered, he seems to be blushing from the way he had acted in front of a guest. “Portals are rare, you were lucky I was the one that found you, otherwise you'd be demon food by now. Some demons enjoy their food while they are still alive, kicking, and screaming, it is never a pretty sight, especially if you are the one being eaten. Poe, Finn, and Rose does not eat humans, so they will not be tempted to feed in case another human fell.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened, “Demons? like hell spawns? does that mean I’m dead, are you Satan or something?”, Rey was visibly panicking. 

 

Kylo looked at Rey from head to toe, confused at what she was talking about, “I’m not really sure what you mean by that, you seem pretty alive to me, but this is the Demon realm and I don’t know anyone named Satan, and please don’t lump our kind to hell spawns, they are lower beings, they are more akin to pests than a demon.”  

 

Rey was more confused by Kylo’s statement, does that mean demons and hell spawns are different and how can she get home. “What about me, shouldn't I go with them so I can go home?”

 

Kylo shook his head, “No, those portals are a one way trip, you cannot go back to the human realm using it. We need to make one for you to get home, but it will take time.”

 

“How long and what will happen to me?”, Rey asked, concerned for her own well being. 

 

“A week, maybe two, it may depend on how long we have to search to find a weak point where we can open a portal back to your home, I have already had some men look for it, and you need not worry, as long as you stay in my home, no one will harm you,” Kylo tried to assure Rey again, that she is safe with him. 

 

Rey only nodded, she placed her hands on her head and rested her elbows on her knees trying to process what was happening to her right now. Then she heard clothes shuffling and when she looked up, she sees Kylo crouching in front of her. 

 

“May I know your name miss? I would at least like to call you by your name instead of miss”. His voice was a little softer than before, almost like a whisper. 

“Its Rey, Rey Kenobi”. Rey answered. 

 

Kylo tilted his head in wonder, “Kenobi, I’ve heard that name before, maybe a distant relative of yours?”

 

Rey shook her head, “I don’t think so, it's the name of the man who adopted me, I really do not have any family aside from him”. 

 

Kylo nodded in understanding, “I see, would you like to have a tour of my home?”, Kylo then offered his hand to Rey. 

 

Rey shook her head again, her head is already overloaded with the information she had just learned and a tour would be too much for now. “I would like to rest first, if that’s fine with you.”

 

Kylo nodded, stood up, turned to the door and picked up his helmet, but before he goes out he turned back to Rey “When you wake, I’ll send someone to deliver some food that humans can consume, I will leave the door unlocked and set some guards on the door, but please do not leave here without an escort, you may get lost here”. 

 

Rey nodded and thanked Kylo before he left. Finally alone, Rey dropped to her bed and tried to sleep, hoping that when she wakes up, this was all just a nightmare and she was actually at home, not in some other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demons in the fic is mostly based on Japanese demons and the “Parade” is based on the Hundred Demons Parade, also Japanese. 
> 
> Poe - Karasu tengu or a crow demon, cause best pilot of the resistance so he gets wings.  
> Finn - Inugami or dog demon, I dunno why but a dog demon seem to suit finn  
> Rose - Nekomata or a cat with two tails, its cute and Rose is cute.  
> Phasma - Yuki onna or snow woman or snow queen, its kinda obvious why.  
> Hux - Kitsune or fox demon because he is a sly little shit.  
> Kylo/Ben is a secret for now. 
> 
> I'm gonna retain all the aliens as they are but they are demons now. Like Chewie is still a Wookie and the porgs are porgs.
> 
>  
> 
> **I finally fixed the chapter and changed some scenarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if I haven't updated this fic for a long time, but I hope you'll still enjoy this.

A human, that was new, it's been a while since Kylo has seen one, at least one that is still alive. Most humans that falls into this world are immediately hunted down by nearby demons, the girl was lucky that his parade was passing by, weaker demons would cower and hide from a passing demon parade. It was odd though, he could smell something different about her. 

 

Kylo is worried, he knew that Hux and Phasma would have already reported this incident to the Emperor, although he promised the girl that she is safe, if the Emperor desires the human for his meal then he cannot disobey, at least for now. 

 

Kylo spotted Chewbacca and asked him to guard the human girl, the tall hairy demon only growled a response and he was off, he was followed by a hoard or porgs and BB. On the surface, it looked like Kylo had spat out an order to the Wookie, but they know that this is not so, he needed to maintain the facade of the person under the control of the Emperor. 

 

The demon world was war torn for thousands of years ever since the treasure that chooses the King has been stolen before it was able to fulfill its duty, many demons perished during the war. Now they are governed by the Emperor who won the war instead of the chosen King. Being the grandchild of the last King, the Emperor choose to keep Kylo close by as an apprentice. 

 

He was hoping that sending Poe, Finn, and Rose on a secret mission to his mother, he will find out more about Kenobi and how to help the girl before all is too late, that is if the bird brain remembers to actually tell his mother about their conversation. 

 

* * *

 

Rey woke up from her nap when she felt something pecking at her buns. When she opened her eyes, a big orange eye from a child is staring back at her. Rey was startled that she immediately bolted out of the bed and she accidentally threw two bird like creatures who was nipping at her in the air, then she fell flat on her butt on the floor. The kid only looked at her curiously. 

 

The door suddenly opened with the Wookie slamming the door open, worried what has happened to the human, he specifically told BB and the porgs not to disturb the girl. 

 

Rey screamed at the sight of the tall creature covered with hair and the shock has finally sent her to an unconscious state. BB approached Rey and poked her out of curiosity if she was still alive. 

 

* * *

 

Rey woke up again and found Kylo sitting on a chair beside her wearing his mask again.

 

"What happened to me?", She asked. 

 

"It seems Chewie had scared you, we apologize for that."

 

The kid from earlier poked his head behind Kylo, there was a slight worry on his face. Kylo sighed deeply then continued. 

 

"BB and the porgs are also sorry for disturbing your sleep."

 

Rey slowly got up and sat on the bed, she wasn’t sure what he was talking about, the confusion was obvious in her face that Kylo immediately explained to her. 

 

“The hairy guy is Chewbacca or Chewie, he is a Wookie, this little guy right here is BB and he is a cyclops”, Kylo then gently placed his hand atop the child’s head, “He is still basically a baby for his kind, so he does not speak yet and is very curious, the bird-like creatures are called porgs”

 

“I know what a Cyclops is, but I’m not sure what the other two are”, Rey replied. 

 

“It doesn't matter as you will not be staying long here”, Kylo said firmly. 

 

A knock on the door pulled their attention away from each other. The person at the door was a tall lady, her skin is as pale as snow, she wears a silver white armour, like a knight in shining armour from the fairy tales, but upon opening the door, the room became so cold. BB and the porgs ran from behind Kylo’s chair to the other side of Rey’s bed, their heads peering, and there was a look of fear in their eyes. The woman looks at Rey as if she was disgusted before addressing Kylo Ren. 

 

“Master Ren, your presence is requested by the Emperor as soon as possible.” Rey somehow expected it, the woman’s voice was as cold as the air she exudes, it has somehow sent a chill down her spine.

 

“I will leave immediately and stop what you are doing right now, you are making my guest uncomfortable”. Kylo’s voice changed, it sounded more authoritative and scarier than when he talked earlier with her or with Poe as if this was a different person, as if this was not Kylo Ren or maybe this is the real Kylo Ren. 

 

Rey suddenly noticed that the air is no longer cold in her room and the pale woman's face was as blank as fresh snow, but Rey could feel her annoyance. 

 

"Is there anything else?"

 

"No, sir"

 

"Then leave". 

 

As soon as the woman left, somehow, it was easier to breathe, BB stood from where he was hiding and the porgs flapped their wings and landed on Rey's bed. Kylo waited for a few seconds before he spoke again. 

 

"Chewie will stand guard outside and Poe should be back soon, there is some fruits over there", he pointed at the small dining table at the other side of the room, "they can be eaten by humans, and whatever you do, do not leave this room without Chewie, no matter what any other creatures tells you."

 

He didn't wait for Rey's affirmation and just left, she sees the hairy creature outside gave a growl at Kylo and he nodded at him as if he understood what that growl meant. 

 

* * *

 

Kylo's fear has finally come, the Emperor has summoned him and there is no doubt in his mind that he will ask him to kill the human and serve her as the Emperor's dinner. He wanted to at least save her and bring her home. 

 

About half an hour after Kylo left, Rey heard shouts and a growl outside the door. She stood from the chair at the dining table and placed her ear against the door, BB and the porgs followed suit. 

 

"What do you mean he was summoned?", The first voice was familiar, was that Poe, Rey thought. 

 

"You don't think the Emperor will…", the second voice was male and Rey was unable to hear the rest of what he said. 

 

"Calm down Poe, you can follow him faster from the air, we'll stay here and protect the human, go now". The third voice was from a woman.

 

As soon as the people outside stopped talking, Rey ran back to the dining table, afraid that she might get caught eavesdropping. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as Kylo entered the Emperor's palace, he feels all the eyes of the soldiers were upon him even though they are staring ahead. Before he enters the Emperor's throne room, Poe flew through an open window and almost collided with him. Kylo took a step backward to avoid the crow and reached out his hand, using his powers he stopped Poe from crashing on the floor. As soon as Poe regained his composure, he flew on Kylo's shoulder to whisper something to him then immediately left. 

 

It was lucky that he was wearing his mask, else the shock on his face would have shown. 

 

Before he entered the room, he composed himself, making sure that his mind is protected from the emperor, that piece of information that he had heard was tucked away in his mind where no one can reach. 

  
  


"Ah, Kylo Ren, my apprentice", the Emperor said with a slight gleeful tone but at the same time it sounded sinister as well. 

 

"Your Highness", Kylo said and bowed then kneeled himself at the bottom of the stairs to the throne. 

 

"I heard you caught a very rare delicacy"

 

Kylo kept himself composed, "Yes". 

 

"I haven't had humans for such a long time, more so a female"

 

Kylo only listened on.

 

"Dinner will be soon and I want you to have the female human brought to our kitchen staff and have her prepared for dinner". 

 

Kylo made sure that his demeanor doesn't change. "I'm sorry, your highness, I cannot obey your order"

 

"You dare disobey me", the Emperor's voice was menacing, but Kylo was not deterred. 

 

"Tell me, my dear apprentice, why are you disobeying my order, do you have compassion for the girl?"

 

"No, your highness, I would like to satisfy a curiosity is all". 

 

"Pray tell, what is this curiosity you have for the human"

 

"I would like to take her as a bride". 

 

"A bride?"

 

"Yes, I would like to know if we can use her to bring more humans here, for the demonkind."

 

"A lure you say, and why take her as a bride"

 

"I want to bind her here so she must always return". 

 

"Ah, I see where you are getting at, a curious experiment indeed". 

 

"When I am done with her, I promise to hand deliver her to you myself". 

 

The Emperor smirked, "fine do your little experiment, I am curious what something like you can do to a human, break her if you must, you are dismissed." 

 

Kylo stood and bowed to the emperor then immediately left the premises, he wasn't sure that was going to work, but it somehow did. Poe was waiting by his carriage. 

 

No words were exchanged between them as they head home, this was not a place where they can open their mouths freely, the walls have ears, the conversation will need to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose a cyclops for BB-8 because of his one eye.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Poe left, Rose knocked on Rey’s door, she gave it a few seconds before she opened and peeked inside the room. She found the human picking apart a fruit and BB was in the bed being dogpiled by the porgs, he didn’t look like he needed help, the child was enjoying being buried in the soft feathers of the birds.  

 

“Hi there”, Rose greeted Rey.

 

Rey turned to the door and saw a tiny girl, maybe around 5 ft. " _ Was that cat ears and two tails" _ , Rey thought, she should really start getting used to all the weirdness here. Then she saw the right ear twitched a bit and the tails swings from left to right in synchronization, she grinned at how adorable it is. 

 

"Hi I'm Rey Ke.. ", before she could finish it, Rose disappeared from the door and in a blink of an eye, she was in front of Rey, petite girl’s hand covered her mouth, this startled her. 

 

"If you don't mind, please don't freely give your full name to anyone in this world, that could be trouble for you, names here have power, you could even die by just giving your full name to demons." 

 

Rose was lying through her teeth though, yes, names have powers but only to demons, not humans, but it's the best if the girl doesn't tell anybody her full name. 

 

Rose pulled her hand away from Rey's mouth to let her talk. 

 

"But I gave my name to Kylo and that bird Poe, he heard it too", Rey retaliated. 

 

"You are lucky it's just them, they will not do anything with that knowledge, just trust me and  never let other demons know your full name, right now, you are just 'Rey'". 

 

Rey wasn't sure why, but she wanted to trust Rose so she nodded in response, maybe it was the way her eyes suddenly turned into slits, it was somehow very mesmerizing. 

 

"I'm not sure if it's rude to ask here, but, may I know what you are?", Rey curiously asked Rose. 

 

A smile was back on her face, “Not rude at all, there are many species of demons in this world, some are known, some are rare, BB over there is rare, but cyclops are huge when they grow-up so everyone knows them. I’m something called a Nekomata, our species is believed to bring good luck to whoever owns us, Master Kylo saved me and my sister Paige when we were being sold as a good luck charm for the upper class demons”. 

 

Rey slightly frowned, she felt a bit sad for Rose, she would not have guessed that slavery was a thing here too, well she really didn’t know anything about this world. 

 

Rose saw the change in Rey’s face and she grabbed her hand, “Don’t be sad for us, I’m glad that we ended up in the servitude of Master Kylo Ren, he didn’t take us in because he believes in a good luck charm or such things, and he never treated us poorly, all of those who are loyal to him. He is a good person, even if he doesn’t show or act like it,'' there was a sincerity in the tone of the petite girl’s voice. 

 

The door suddenly opened and a man with dark skin and dog ears came bursting inside the room. 

 

“The fox is coming”. 

 

Rose became alarmed and pulled Rey at the corner of the room, she stood in front of her, while the man slammed the door shut and she heard resounding lock from the outside. BB and the porgs suddenly hid under the bed. 

 

“What’s going on?”, Rey asked, confused at what is happening. 

 

“General Hux, the fox, he is a sly shit, he is the eyes and ears of the Emperor here, don’t worry Rey, whatever happens, we will protect you, that’s what the Master would have wanted”. 

 

Rey was puzzled, why would she need protection, but then they heard a loud growl from outside, it was Chewie, then the other man was also talking. 

 

Rey was unable to hear the conversation outside, but she sees Rose’s ears twitching every now and then, but the direction of the ears was directed at the door, could she hear them outside, she wondered. 

 

The way Rose was protecting her was quite amazing really, she was way smaller than her, but the girl looked taller, her fingertips had suddenly looked like claws and her fierceness was palpable, she could not help but admire this petite girl. 

 

Suddenly, Rose breathed a sigh of relief and her claws retracted. “We are safe for now,'' she said and the door opened again and the man from earlier entered. 

 

“The fox left,'' the man said, then he came closer to the two girls, “Sorry about the scare, the fox won’t be a problem for now, at least, I’m Finn by the way”. 

 

“I’m Rey K..”, then she remembered Rose’s warning, “just Rey”. 

 

* * *

 

“What did you tell him boss?” Poe solemnly asked Kylo as soon as the carriage stepped foot on the premises of his castle. 

 

“I told him that I will take the human as a bride.”, Kylo’s voice remained calm. However, upon hearing those words, Poe’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened, a bride for the illustrious prince and a human to boot, the world might be ending soon. 

 

“Close your damn mouth Dameron”, then Poe unwillingly closed his mouth shut, seriously, princey should be careful with ordering him around using his name. He wanted to say something more, but all he could do now was mumble it. Kylo frowned, he didn’t want Poe to say anything stupid, but he needed to continue this conversation, so with a flick of his finger, his order was canceled. 

 

Poe breathed a sigh of relief, “What are you going to do now boss?”, he knows not to annoy him further, lest he won’t be able to talk the rest of the day. 

 

“We will do as planned and return her home”. 

 

“How about the bride thing?”

 

“I had to say something to hold him back, for him, this is just an experiment, so I will have to return with her to keep up the lie”. 

 

“And Kenobi?

 

“That is something I will have to do as well while I’m there, if we can get to Kenobi, we may be able to get the treasure back. “

 

“It's been centuries since that particular Kenobi landed here and stole the treasure, he’d be long dead by now, humans don’t live very long, how are we sure that their family still has it, is Rey even related to the same Kenobi?

 

“We don’t know, but this is an opportunity for us to find and retrieve it, then this will be all over, the true King can be crowned again.”

 

Poe looked carefully at Kylo Ren, he was contemplating whether he should voice his question, in the end he sighed and asked him. 

 

“What if you are the true King?”

 

Kylo only met this question with silence, he does not deserve it, he knows what he has done under the rule of the Emperor regardless of his intentions behind it and it is also common that the crowned King is not of the same bloodline as the previous one but it is not impossible, sometimes it can be a lower or weaker demon, it will all depend on the treasure. 

 

“I will assume that those two also heard of this information?”

 

“Yes boss”

 

“Keep it that way, I’m sure that mother will keep it a secret as well”. Although, the name of the thief is not known publicly and only a few upper class demons may know of this information, he cannot take a risk, especially when there aren’t that many that they can trust. If word gets out that Rey may be a relative of the thief Kenobi, she will be executed immediately, there will be no way for them to find the treasure again, the Emperor will do everything to retain his position, without the true King, this world is in the palm of his hands. 

 

Poe gave his usual salute and exited the carriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- First, I am taking liberties in the myths of the Yokai’s or demons in this fic 
> 
> \- I am aware that the cat I described is a maneki neko or those cat things that are sometimes displayed in stores for good luck/invite good luck and customers. I needed a way for a bit of a tragic story for Rose and Paige, but at the same time kind of explain why they are rare. In SW their planet was killed by the First order, so in here, they are caught and sold as a good luck charm often abused and killed, eventually they were slowly killed off so not many are left. 
> 
> -I'm not sure what to type of demons the storm troopers are yet so I left them out but they are with Hux.
> 
> -Just so you know, I don't write very long fics, so I maybe able to finish this by chapter 8-10.


End file.
